


Book One: Childhood

by fabulousmeteor7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Aang is a good dad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Bumi is a crazy kid, Dad Zuko, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Mom Mai, Momo likes turtle ducks, Momo picked Bumi over Aang, Protective Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousmeteor7/pseuds/fabulousmeteor7
Summary: Izumi and Bumi’s relationship, starting from their first meeting and through their childhood.
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Bumi II & Izumi (Avatar), Bumi II & Momo (Avatar), Kiyi & Izumi (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lone_Star_Ranger for letting me bounce some ideas off of them for this fic. I had never seen a BumIzumi fic like this that I liked, so I decided I’d write it on my own, so I hope you enjoy.

The first memory of Bumi was when they were both around 3 years old. He came with his parents to see her parents about some diplomatic issues. Of course neither of them knew what the issue was. She was just happy to have another kid around that she could hang out with. She wasn’t a shy child, by any means, but the little boy's wild hair was a little off putting. It was so different from the usual put-togetherness of the people she encountered as the young Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. This little boy was also darker than the people that she usually saw, having mostly seen the pale skin of the Fire Nation, she was surprised to see it. The other surprising thing about the boy was the lemur clutching to his shoulder; it was just absolutely adorable, and she was immediately drawn to him. 

Her parents, the Fire Lord and Fire Lady, greeted the boy's parents and led them into the palace, a couple of servants took all of their bags and took them to the main guest suite within the palace. She saw her Aunt Kiyi, who then took both Izumi and Bumi to one of the palace courtyards, to play with the turtle ducks, one of her favorite things to do in the world. She’d spent countless hours in this same courtyard spending time with her father, grandmother, great uncle, and even her other aunt. But right now, it was just Izumi, Kiyi, Bumi, and all of the turtle ducks. Kiyi was the first one to talk out of the trio.

“C’mon Zoom-Zoom,” Aunt Kiyi said, “You don’t have to be shy, it’s just Bumi, he’s harmless.”

“Okay Auntie Kiyi,” she replied bashfully, “Hi Bumi, I’m Izumi.”

“Hi Izumi,” the little boy said, “This is Momo, he’s been my daddy's friend longer than I’ve been around.”

“My daddy’s the Fire Lord.”

“My daddy’s the Avatar.”

“My daddy has a dragon.”

“My daddy has a sky bison.”

“I’m a princess.”

“Izumi,” Kiyi raised her voice slightly, “Now you know what your daddy says about bragging.”

“I know, Auntie Kiyi,” she replied, “Don’t brag because it might hurt someone’s feelings.”

“My daddy says the same thing,” Bumi said, “That’s kinda weird.”

“That’s because your daddy,” she points to Izumi, “And your daddy,” she points to Bumi, “Are best friends.” Both Bumi and Izumi were amazed by this, they had both heard their parents talk about each other, but they just figured out why. They shared a look, and decided that they would be best friends too, just like their daddies. It was at that point that Momo tried picking up a turtle duckling to fly away with it, but it’s mother grabbed his tail in her mouth to stop him. He started screeching, the turtle duck started squawking, the children started laughing, and Kiyi jumped up, yelling at Momo to put the turtle duckling down.


	2. Auntie Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi spends the morning with her favorite person, Aunt Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be Izumi and Bumi raiding the kitchen for sweets, but it turned into this. Oh well. 🤷♂️

The next morning, Izumi was very excited to see Bumi again. She wanted to have fun with him and do one of her favorite things, taking sweets from the kitchens. The kitchen staff didn’t mind the Crown Princess stealing sweets, in fact, they often made some sweets specifically for her to take. Her favorite was mochi, a Fire Nation staple sweet. She got up out of bed, got dressed, and started wandering the halls of the palace. It was still early, so most people in the palace were still asleep, so they wouldn’t bother her. She had a vague idea of where the guest suite was, but not of it's exact location. The only other people that were likely awake were guards, and the night shift of the kitchen staff. She was wandering the halls, while in her own little world, when she stumbled into somebody. It was none other than her Aunt Azula.

“Izumi,” she said in a quiet voice, “What are you doing up this early?”

“I was looking for the guest suite,” she replied, “I wanted to see Bumi.”

“I think that can wait until after breakfast, don’t you think?” She said as she picked up Izumi. She started heading back towards her bedroom.

“I guess so.” She replied, and rested her head on Azula’s shoulder, sometimes she heard people say that Azula used to be evil, mostly from her mother, but Izumi never believed her. Azula had always been the perfect aunt. “Auntie Azula?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Azula stopped walking and sat down on a bench in the corridor. She looked right directly at Izumi’s face, with her large golden eyes, jet black hair, and saw both her father and her mother; her older brother, and the woman that used to be her best friend. She swore all over again that she’d never let any harm come to sweet little Izumi, the future of the Fire Nation.

“Why are you up so early?”

“I was getting ready to go meditate, but then I ran into you,” she told her, “Do you want to do it with me?”

“How do I med- medita- meditate?”

“Come with me, and I’ll show you.” Izumi jumped out of Azula’s arms upon hearing that, something she did quite often. She started walking alongside Azula, holding her hand. Azula led them to a different courtyard, one with a large gazebo surrounded by fire lilies, Azula’s favorite flower. She sat down in the lotus position and motioned for Izumi to join her. “Meditation is when we move energy around our bodies. It’s different for each element. Fire benders, like me, your dad, and Uncle Iroh, have an inner fire, and it needs to be maintained, otherwise it can go out, or it can burn out of control.”

“What happens then?”

“Well,” Azula replied, “When the inner fire goes out, a lot of times the person will die, or they might just fall into a depression. My own inner fire nearly went out at one point, I felt alone, and it was terrifying.” The look on her face made Azula feel a little bad; Izumi was absolutely terrified. It must’ve been shocking to find out that who she thought was the strongest person ever almost died. “Oh don’t worry,” she tried calming her down, “It was many years before you were born, in fact it was a few years before your mother and father got married. It was because of this, that I became the person I am today.” It worked, Izumi breathed a sigh of relief, and her face moved back into her normal happy-go-lucky attitude. 

“What happens if the inner fire burns out of control?”

“That might actually be more terrifying than it going out entirely. There are a few instances in history, where it’s happened.” Azula paused, thinking out her next move. She used to be so cunning, Agni she conquered Ba Sing Se at 14 years old, but that’s not who she was anymore. She was still a fast thinker, but she thought a lot more of the consequences of an action before undertaking it. “Before I go any further,” she said, “Has your dad ever talked to you about Sozin, or Ozai?” 

“A little,” she replied, Azula motioned for her to continue, “He said that they were bad men that did bad things. He also said that our family has to fix what they messed up.”

“That’s basically what happened,” Azula told her, “Do you want to know more details?” Izumi nodded. “Sozin lived over a hundred years ago, he was friends with the Avatar before Aang, Avatar Roku. After learning he was the Avatar, Roku went off to learn the other elements, and Sozin eventually became the Fire Lord.” She paused at the look on Izumi’s face, “Yes, that means we’re related to him; don’t worry, that’s not the way our family is anymore. If it makes you feel better, we’re related to Avatar Roku too.” Izumi visibly calmed down, for the second time during this explanation of meditation turned history lesson. “Eventually Sozin invaded the Earth Kingdom and set up a colony, and Roku wasn’t happy. He came right here to the palace and told Sozin to stop and get out of the Earth Kingdom. He called Roku a traitor, and attacked him; Avatar Roku basically destroyed the place, but spared Sozin's life because of their past friendship.” 

“He attacked the Avatar and lived?” Izumi questioned, Azula nodded at her. “Why didn’t Roku kill him?”

“I’m not sure,” Azula responded, “If I was Roku, I’d have killed him, but I’m really not sure. You’d have to ask Aang.” Azula stood up and stretched, turning around and reaching into a chest on the floor of the gazebo. She pulled out a candle and plate to set it on. “That’s what happens when your inner fire burns out of control, you try to kill the Avatar, and colonize the Earth Kingdom, or try to burn it down entirely.” She said the last part was too quiet for Izumi to hear, after all that was the worst idea that Azula had ever had.

“Alright Izumi,” Azula said, “Do you want to try meditating?” She nodded vigorously, Azula sat back down in the lotus position across from her. She lit the candle with a snap, a trick she still wasn’t sure how she figured out, but a handy one nonetheless. She set the candle in between the two of them. “I want you to close your eyes,” Izumi did as instructed, “Good, now I want you to breathe deeply, in through your nose, out through your mouth.” She was doing it perfectly, as if she had been doing it for years. “Now, do you feel the flame on the candle,” Izumi nodded, “Focus on the fire, nothing else.” Azula smiled as the fire responded to Izumi’s breathing; she let her do it for another half hour, until she felt the energy from the sun flowing through her veins. “Hey Izumi,” she said, “Guess what?”

“What Auntie Azula?”

“You’re a fire bender!”

Izumi’s eyes flew open, and the fire flared up. Azula quickly snuffed the fire out. “I am?” 

“Yes,” she replied, moving to pick Izumi up, “And I think you might be a prodigy.” She spun her around, dancing around the gazebo. If Ozai could see her now, dancing with her little niece, he’d probably burn the world down, well, if he could. “Now, let’s go tell your daddy.”

  
  



End file.
